


trust me

by joe_mama



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Major Character Injury, No Incest, Temporary Character Death, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joe_mama/pseuds/joe_mama
Summary: The Hargreeves find out about Klaus' newest ability; immortality!!...In the worst way possible.a/n: look i just miss klaus already ok
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 18
Kudos: 643





	trust me

The concert had already begun by the time they made it to the Icarus Theater. Klaus, Diego, Allison, and Luther ran up the red carpeted stairs when Allison turned and stopped them, holding up her notepad.

**'I need to go alone.'**

"Allison, I can't let you do that, alright? She's beyond reasoning," Luther explained. Diego stepped up.

"You hear the music? It's started." Luther ignored him and his gaze remained on Allison.

"Do you honestly think that she'll listen? After everything that's happened?"  
  


Klaus sighed. "We don't have time for this," he murmured, glancing behind him.

Luther stared at Allison or a long moment before nodding. "Okay." Allison, content with the approval, turned and sped towards the entrance of the main theater. The three brothers stared as she disappeared through a hallway.

"You're using her as a distraction, aren't ya'?" Diego asked Luther.

"It'll be out best chance to incapacitate Vanya," Luther explained, ignoring the looks he received from both his brothers. "She'll thank us later."

Klaus quickly followed as both Luther and Diego walked towards the theater. "So, what's the plan?" He asked Luther, hoping he'd thought of something when they were making their way to the theater. Luther stopped in his tracks and glanced at his brother.

"Uh, you wait out front."

Klaus stopped, too, eyebrows drawing together.

"What?" He asked. Luther looked exasperated already.

"Yeah, you're the lookout." He turned and followed Diego, leaving Klaus standing at the bottom of the second set of stairs. His shoulders fell.

"The _lookout_?"

* * *

Maybe it was out of spite. Or maybe it wasn't. But he was hungry, so when a large group of the same gunmen who'd attacked them at the bowling alley ran into the theater, Klaus was too busy eating a burrito and complaining about the unwanted cilantro that had been added into it. It was Ben who heard the gunshots first, giving up on trying to convince Klaus to actually do his job to take a few steps closer to the building.

"Do you hear gunfire?" He asked quietly. Klaus turned to his deceased brother, feeling his stomach drop.

"Huh?"

When the two were standing right across the street from the Theater, he heard it too. The repeating, deafening sounds of gunfire that sounded too familiar for comfort. And it only made matters worse when he looked over his shoulder and saw none other than Cha-Cha stumbling towards him, suit mangled and bloody.

He quickly, almost as if _instinctively_ took cover behind the burrito van, murmuring a quick "oh, shit!" and looking through the front window to see her better. Her face was coated with blood, seeping through multiple open wounds all over her body. In other words, she looked like shit.

"This is it, mofo," Klaus whispered to Ben, backing away and running across the street. "Go time!" 

Ben followed. "Wait, what about the gunfire?"

Klaus suddenly felt guilty. "Come on, man, we're the damn lookouts!"

* * *

"This is not good," Five murmured, peeking over his hiding spot between the seats to get a better look at their attackers.

"You know these guys?" Diego asked from beside him.

"Yeah."

Diego sighed. " _And_?"

"Well," Five replied, craning his neck to see three more gunmen entering the theater. "We're screwed."

Diego reached down to his belt and tossed three knives with ease, each one hitting one of the new guys square in the chest, taking them down in seconds.

Then, a familiar voice filled the theater. The siblings looked over to see Klaus running in through one of the side entrances, leaping down the several steps and yelling something about Cha-Cha. 

He stumbled closer to them. "It's Cha-Cha, she's-"

"Klaus, get down!" Luther yelled. Klaus immediately fell onto his knees, curling up behind a row of seats for protection, hands over his head. Five jumped and landed right on the back of a gunmen, forcing him to turn and making him shoot two more.

Klaus looked down at his hands, curled into fists against his chest, to see them glowing, a dark blue light seeping through his fingers. He got to his feet, staring down at his hands in awe. He opened his arms and grunted uncomfortably as a strange pulling sensation overtook his body right before Ben appeared in front of him. He, too, was glowing blue, and he immediately lifted his shirt and let the monsters loose. The four giant tentacles flung around the giant theater, instantly taking down the shooters in mere seconds. Klaus could barely hold back a cocky smirk as his siblings stared in wonder.

_'I bet they regret not believing me, now,'_ he thought.

The monster squealed as the gunfire slowly came to a stop and the siblings got to their feet, unable to tear their eyes away from Ben.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but something wet got caught in his throat and spilled out of his mouth. Blood.

' _Goddamnit_.'

Ben fizzled out right as Klaus fell to his knees.

"Klaus?" He asked, kneeling down next to the seance, eyes snapping down to his chest. " _Shit_ , Klaus."

Klaus let out a harsh huff, despite the pain it brought. "Yeah, 'shit'."

He'd barely noticed the rest had started running towards him until he swayed to the side and fell into a air of arms. The sudden movement brought a fresh wave or burning pain to his entire chest, making him groan and squeeze his eyes shut.

"Klaus, are you okay?" Luther asked warily. Klaus scoffed, a few more drops of red flinging out of his mouth.

"Does it-" he paused to try and breathe. "Does it _look_ like that, Luther?" Luther pressed his lips together. Klaus glanced up and recognized Diego, who gently lowered him to the ground and then scurried to the side to let his hands hover over Klaus' chest.

"This is gonna hurt a lot, okay?" He asked, but before Klaus could reply, he placed both hands firmly onto the wound, making Klaus bite his tongue and grasp tightly onto the first thing he felt, which happened to be Allison's hand. She squeezed back, eyes brimming with tears and pure horror as she shifted to let Klaus rest his head in her lap. Klaus let his mouth fall open, feeling it was suddenly too difficult to breathe in through his nose.

Black dots danced around in his vision -which was falling in and out of focus and only making his headache stronger. He could barely hear his sibling's voices over the ringing in his ears and Vanya's orchestra, but he managed to catch on a few words Five was spewing out like "cold", "losing blood", and "safety". And although it wasn't much, Klaus instantly understood. He watched as Five placed a hand on his shoulder, probably readying himself to jump, but Klaus stopped him.

"Go stop-" he froze for a moment, wheezing out several pained breaths. "Stop Vanya."

Diego's eyebrows knitted together and Five tilted his head.

"I'll be... I'll be _fine_." Klaus hissed, shoving Five's hand off of him. His limbs were starting to tingle and his chest was going numb, every breath harder than the last. Five clenched his jaw, a hint of concern washing over his eyes. The old man sure was salty, but hell did he care about his family. Tears were cascading down Allison's cheeks and Diego could feel his throat closing up as Klaus' head lolled to the side, olive eyes glazed with pain and exhaustion. He was even paler than usual and his skin was clammy and cold.

" _Trust me_ ," he hissed, voice laced with sincerity as he struggled to keep eye contact with Five. Maybe it was the honesty in his eyes or the way his voice sounded so determined, but either way, Five nodded, glancing up at Vanya, whose suit had bleached white and whose music was beginning to shake the walls.

"Allison, stay here with him, we'll go at Vanya from all sides, hopefully keep her trapped in."

"No," Klaus croaked, somehow directing his gaze up to Allison. "Go with them."

"Klaus, you are not gonna _die_ here alone," Five snapped. Klaus wheezed, softly shaking his head.

"Please," he said. "Just _go_."

"Klaus," Diego said cautiously, one hand leaving his wound and traveling to Klaus' cheek as his head fell to the side. Klaus stared at him, eyes silently begging for them to stop Vanya and leave him, the last of his energy draining as fast as his blood was.

"Should we trust him?" Luther asked softly. "Maybe he has another trick up his sleeve."

Five looked torn, glancing between Vanya and his dying brother. "Let's do it. We never trusted him before and he turned out to be telling the truth," he explained quickly, reminding them all of his previously unknown power to conjure the dead. "Why should't we believe him now?"

Allison and Luther nodded, huddling closer to each other to work out a quick plan. Diego couldn't make himself move away. Klaus, eyes red and half-lidded, sent him a reassuring look before his head went lax.

"Klaus," Diego murmured, tapping his brother's cheek softly. The way Klaus' eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling make a shiver crawl down Diego's spine. His eyes stung with fresh tears and he rested his forehead on Klaus' shoulder in defeat. 

First Patch, and now Klaus.

"Diego!" Five called out over the music. Diego looked up. Five refused to look down at Klaus' lifeless body.

"Come on!" He snapped, pointing over his shoulder to Vanya. Diego glared at him for a moments before turning back to Klaus.

"I'm s-s-sorry."

* * *

Klaus was back. This time around, he didn't get up from the dirt road he was laying on, waiting for his body to heal enough for him to get back down there and help the rest.

" _You_ again," a familiar voice said. He lifted his head and found himself staring at the little girl on the bike.

"Oh, hello," he said tiredly.

"Can you not stay alive for a single day?" They asked, voice monotone and expression unimpressed.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," Klaus replied sarcastically. "Look, I don't even want to stay, I just need to get back and help my family."

Something flickered in the girl's eyes. Surprise, maybe?

"What, you surprised in not the selfish prick you thought I was?" 

They blinked down at him. "No, you still are the selfish prick I made you to be, but you seem quite eager to help your family and do some good. That's..." They trailed off, squinting as if searching through their mind for the perfect word. Eventually, they must've given up because they simply said, "good."

"Yeah, well, thanks, I guess," Klaus replied. "Look, how long does it take for my body to heal? We really don't have much time."

"You're going to have to wait. This is a bullet wound to the chest, not a cracked skull like last time," they replied. "It'll take longer this time."

At that Klaus sat up. "What? No, I _told_ you, we don't have much time. I _need_ to get back to them."

"And you will, once your body heals."

Klaus groaned and rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"But there might be something I can do about that," they suddenly said. Klaus perked up.

"There _is_?"

"Yes, but this is a one-time thing, alright? Don't expect me to heal you up faster every time you die."

Klaus scrambled to his feet, nodding eagerly. "Yeah, yeah, ok."

"Good luck."

* * *

"We have to take him! We can't just leave him here!" The voice was too loud in his ears, and he felt the urge to cover them, but his arms were too heavy and his mind was foggy. He felt his arms and legs hanging and two strong arms holding him. The ringing in his ears faded just enough for him to single out the voices.

"Diego's right, Luther, we could take him to a hospital and possibly save him once we get there," Five's voice said. 

There was silence, and then Luther's voice.

"Alright, but let's hurry."

Only then could Klaus open his eyes. It took a moment to adjust them, but when they did he saw Diego's face looking down at him in shock.

"Klaus?" He asked.

"Hey, Diegooo," Klaus slurred, mouth feeling as if it were full of cotton.

"Holy _shit_ ," Diego murmured. "How are you-?"

"Come on, Diego!" Five said hurriedly. "You can ask him later!"

Diego rolled his eyes and took a small step closer to the rest. Klaus turned his head and saw the rest standing in a tight circle, holding hands as a bright blue portal opened up over them. Vanya was unconscious in Luther's arms and Allison sent him a relieved smile.

But before he could ask what was happening, he was in an alleyway in 1960.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!! :D


End file.
